TO ARU PAST NO TO ARU MENTAL OUT TO IMAGINE BREAKER
by rynerkamijou27
Summary: Historia que relatara los sucesos un año antes de comenzar raigun e Index, amor entre Kamijou Touma X Shokohou Misaki, pasen y dejen reviews. fic entre RYNERKAMIJOU27 Y SHIDOUMANIAC2000
1. Chapter 1

To aru past no to aru mental out to imagine breaker.

PORLOGO: Boy meets girl

En un callejón oscuro se escuchaban varios golpes, ciertamente no era un ruido del cual estar contento, era uno de un muy aterrador escuchar, unos minutos después el ruido ceso mientras de el salían tres personas, Aogami Pierce, Tsuchimikado Motoharu y …

Fuuko – da.

El joven que apenas a dos meses de entrar en ciudad academia lo llaman "el chico asesino de ilusiones" kamijou Touma, los tres manchados de sangre pura, mientras sonreían alegremente.

Buena paliza Kami – yan.

Cierto, esos chicos no son rivales para "MASTERS".

Déjate de tonterías Aogami, solo llevamos un mes en la oscuridad ¿y ya te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a Members o ITEM?.

Vamos Kami – yan, no seas modesto, tu imagine breaker puede negar cualquier poder esper además de mi count down puede hacer que ellos dividan sus fuerzas a la mitad.

Pero todo esto debe ser mantenido en secreto, incluso mi magia, por eso nos clasificaron en el nivel 0 Nyah!.

No tengo tiempo que perder necesito regresar, además, pasar un rato con ustedes a veces me hace bastante daño.

Entonces nos vemos mañana Kami – yan.

Nos vemos.

Asi en la oscuridad de la noche aquel chico trato de regresar a su dormitorio,

Demonios tengo que comprar alimentos o de lo contrario no comeré nada para mañana.

Pues si su mala suerte era el no poder comprar alimentos no se imaginaba que esa presisa noche conocería a una esper muy fuerte.

Se dice que la vida de Kamijou Touma es la desgracia en si misma, si pasa por un lugar de perros bravos, inesperadamente se abre la puerta y lo atacan, podría perder su billetera en medio de una multitud e ir a pie hasta su casa e incluso una pequeña nube de lluvia lo perseguiría, así de mala es su suerte.

No se por que, pero siento que alguien habla mal de mi!.

Siguió corriendo con el pequeño escalofrió hasta el supermercado, entro a la tienda de conveniencia y tomo las pocas cosas que pudo adquirir como pan integral, jamón, queso, fideos ETC.

Fuuko – da, compre todo menos salsa de tomate ya que no había.

Fue entonces que noto una pequeña y tímida presencia, era un hermoso cabello rubio y ojos color dorado que hipnotizarían a cualquiera que los viera, por suerte para el ese tipo de hechizos…

Hey!, sal de ahí, deja de espiarme.

L –Lo siento.

Cual es tu nombre?.

Shokohou Misaki, estudiante de Tokiwadai, primer año. Esper nivel 5.

Kamijou pensaba que todos los niveles 5 eran unos completos desquiciados, como Kakine Teitoku o Accelerator, pero esta niña parecía una linda chica que solo tenia un poder enorme.

No necesitaba que me dieras todos tus datos, pero igualmente gracias.

Este… tu eres muy fuerte cierto?.

Si… pero ¿Qué podría necesitar una chica nivel 5 de mi?.

Ayuda, para derrotar al 6 nivel 5 de la ciudad, Yagami Ginmaru.

Kamijou vio a esta chica con ojos de sorpresa, ella quien debía ser mas fuerte que el mismo Ginmaru, ¿estaba pidiendo ayuda a otra persona?, simplemente el no podía enteder esto.

Muy bien, te ayudare pero me tendras que decir los detalles de esto, ¿entendido?.

Si.

De acuerdo, vamos.

Antes de seguir, me dirias tu nombre.

Kamijou… Kamijou Touma!.

Asi la aventura de la mental out y el goroshii gensou comenzó.

Notas del autor.

Hola a todos, mi nickname es Shidoumaniac 2000, se que no debería pero Rynerkamijou san me dio permiso de publicar en su cuenta, este fic que ya traía en la mente desde que leí la NT 7, personalmente me encanta esta chica desde su aparición en railgun, y saber que se relaciona con el asesino de ilusiones me fascina bastante. Una nota aparte: no se sabe la identidad del 6 nivel cinco pero pues este va a ser el villano de este fic ( de momento). Por ultimo espero que les guste este fc y pues le doy parte del merito a Rynerkamjou27 quien me dio la idea de publicarlo, asi que espero les guste y dejen unos cuantos reviews.

Atentamente: SHIDOUMANIAC2000


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Seguían en aquella calle oscura aquellos dos que dejamos en el supermercado, Esta chica "Misaki" miraba fijamente a aquel chico mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles de ciudad academia.

- Y bien… ¿Por qué un nivel 5 me pide ayuda para ganar contra otro?.

- Gnmaru tiene un dispositivo que me impide controlarlo… pero no que quiera hacerlo, no tengo opción…

- Abajo tu timidez, habla fluido Shokohou san!.

- B – Bien, como decía este artefacto es capaz de bloque las Ondas AIM.

- Entiendo.

Kamijou pensó que por eso ella necesitaba ayuda para terminar con Ginmaru, pero aún le quedaba una duda en el. ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

- Te puedo preguntar algo?

- A – Adelante!

- Como sabias queu yo era fuerte?.

- EH!.

Aquella chica se exalto a tal punto de parecer un tomate, bueno era algo que Kamijou entendía, pues bien se había interesado tanto en construir relaciones verdaderas con los seres humanos que había investigado hasta el último grano de información sobre ellos y sus posibles respuestas. _**Esta chica se enamoró de mi ¿eh?, bueno realmente es preciosa y además parece necesitar protección, no sería mala elección, pero primero la tratare para ver como es.**_

- Bueno… yo… te estuve vigilando unos días… por órdenes del director.

- Crowley?, bueno esto realmente me deja boquiabierto, teníamos un trato con él para acabar con aquellos rebeldes que intentaran destruir a ciudad academia pero nunca creí que nos vigilara.

- Eso es bastante difícil ya que tu poder interfería a veces.

Misaki volteo unos segundo, tal vez por culpa de tener que manipularlo, el chico de cabellos en punta simplemente ignoro este hecho ya que había notado un rasgo de debilidad en ella.

- Realmente eres como una princesa que quiere ser salvada!. Bueno nos hemos desviado mucho del tema, sigue con tu explicación.

- OK. El 6 me amenazo con ser su amante o me mataría, ya que no puedo interferir con su mente o con algo cerca de él en 100 metros me siento bastante indefensa, he pasado días con temor de que me ataque ¡así que el único al que puedo recurrir eres tú!.

El chico apretó su puño con fuerza, debía ser un desgraciado para que intentara amenazar a una chica como ella sentía una enorme furia hacia el bastardo que la atormentaba y Intimidaba junto con el sentimiento de protegerla, sintió mariposas en el estómago, estaba decidido quel la ayudaría y en el proceso respondería a sus sentimiento, pero eso lo haría después de rescatarla de tan horrible ilusión.

- Si ese es el caso, DESTRUIRE LA ESTUPIDA ILUSION DE ESE MISERABLE BASTARDO!.

- ¿Ka – Kamijou – san?

- Touma, llámame Touma.

- E – entonces tú puedes… llamarme… Misaki.

- Ok. Misaki, nos veremos mañana, en el parque del distrito 7 a las 3:50 PM para planear como derrotar al 6.

- Ok, Touma.

Su sonrisa fue tan dulce que conmovió el corazón del joven aún mas, definitivamente correspondería a sus sentimientos, pero como lo había dicho antes… debía derrotar primero a su enemigo.

Había una cierta preparatoria donde solo habitaban los "inútiles" de ciudad academia, ratones de laboratorio que son innecesarias por no tener poder o uno muy débil, Kamijou Touma asistía a esa preparatoria, entro a su salón cuando fue enviado hacia atrás por algo que lo golpeo en el pecho.

- Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Cabrones!, ¿cómo se atreven?!.

- Vuelvan a decir lo de hace un momento pervertidos de mierda!.

- Fukiose, ¿puedes dejar de golpearlos?.

- OH!, Kamijou, ¿puedes educar a los simios que tu llamas "amigos"?, se atreven a decir en voz alta que mis pechos son enormes, ¡son bastante molestos!.

Kamijou no sintió miedo de ella, más bien respetaba a Fukiose porque ella era la que organizaba aquellas huidas al mini súper cuando no había nada en la cafetería o las salidas del colegio cuando había que acarrear agua cada vez que les fallaba su pequeña y defectuosa bomba de agua de los baños.

- Muy bien!, hablare con ellos para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

- Gracias Kamijou, ¡Te amo!.

- Callate!.

Fue así que este chico jalo a los dos pervertidos hacia el salón y los postro en los pupitres que les correspondían. Luego de ello miro a los dos inútiles que se hacían decir "sus amigos".

- Ustedes dos no tienen remedio ¿verdad?, saben que Fukiose Seiri es una amante de lo decente y puro pero insisten en que los golpeen ¡no?.

- Tu no lo entiendes Kami – yan ¡, su sensualidad y sus pechos enormes la hacen la reina de este salón Nyah!.

- Cierto!, Tsuchimikado tiene razón, ella es como la soberarna de esta aula, no de Ciudad academia con tan semejantes atributos.

- Idiotas!. Me las arregle para que Fukiose no los asesinara por lo que hicieron y siguen sin arrepentirse.

Kamijou quería a sus amigos pero de verdad eran unos imbéciles, así que los dejo ser.

Siete horas de martirios en la escuela era la mejor parte de la mala suerte de kamijou, pero hoy no, él se reencontraría con ella, con Misaki, no obstante no todo sale como se planea ¡verdad?.

- Hey narrador!, deja de decir eso!.

Bueno, ya que kamijou se dirigía al pequeño parque una persona lo detuvo, una con la que tenía contacto muy personal.

- Kamijou Kun tiene agallas para irse corriendo como si nada y pasarme de largo.

- Hola Sogiita san. Que te trae por aquí?.

- Debo decir es la mejor opción de decirte que una persona te busca.

- ¡A que te refieres?.

Solo ten diré que tengas cuidado con Ginmaru y Teitoku; Yagami se alió con el número dos de ciudad academia. Ese sujeto es capaz de hacerme ver como un competo idiota ya que mi poder no es suficiente para afectar su dark matter.

- Mil disculpas Sogiita, tengo que irme.

- Lo sé, salúdame a Misaki chan después.

El cómo sabia de ella y que se encontrarían era un misterio, pero eso lo resolverían después.

Llego cinco minutos después de lo acordado por culpa de Gunha , no encontró a nadie, fue entonces.

- T – Touma.

- Oye Misaki, ¡que haces escondida detrás de ese árbol?.

En un árbol en medio de la plaza se escondia ella, la hermosa rubia que quería ayuda, sin duda este pequeño hecho conmovió y desespero al chico.

- Sal de hay no hay motivo por el cual tengas que esconderte.

- De… acuerdo

- Diablos!, eres un poco irritante, pero es momento de planearlo.

Fue entonces que ella lo miro fugazmente, tanto que hasta el chico a su lado se sonrojo muy fuerte.

- Que sucede Misaki – san?.

- Podemos…

- Qué?

- Podemos caminar un poco, tengo un poco de miedo y caminar me tranquiliza.

- Ya veo. No tengo inconveniente si eso es lo que quieres.

Mientras caminaban Kamijou reconsidaraba lo que le había dicho Gunha hace unos minutos atrás, sobre Kakine Teitoku y Yagami Ginmaru, si los tenia que enfrentar a ellos dos necesitaba refuerzos y conocía a la persona indicada.

- Antes que nada vayamos a ver a la persona que nos ayudara en esto.

- Quién?

- Una vieja conocida, de nivel 0 aunque se asemeja a una nivel 5 ya que su habilidad es más que asombrosa, Ruiko Saten.

Notas del autor.

Wolasss escribiéndoles desde un mundo lejano esta Rynerkamijou27. Pues bien me ha tocado escribir este chapter siguiendo las ideas de shidoumaniac 2000 y algunas mías propias. Debo aclarar que lo de Saten lo deje como misterio ya que va a ser algo boom, pero pues servirá ya que esto es una historia de un año atrás del comienzo de to aru así que desconocemos muchas cosas que tenga en mente Kamachii – sensei pero eso es lo que ocupamos como solución a nuestro problema, les envió un cordial saludo y pues aun no voy a poder actualizar todos mis fics pero seguro que vuelvo pronto.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27


End file.
